Primer y Ultimo Encuentro DM
by Narcisa Snape
Summary: Levantó la mirada hacía el único retrato que no dormía. Este no había dejado de mirarla. Con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, que siempre transmitían tranquilidad, a través de las gafas de media luna.


_**Hola! he aquí mi primera publicacion en fan fiction, se que es una pareja peculiar, pero todos nos la hemos imaginado alguna vez; espero haberla reflejado bien =)**_

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de J.K (me parece bien que tengamos que poner esto, pero ya lo sabe todo el mundo no?)_**

_**Primer y último encuentro**_

Pasaba muchas horas allí sentada.

Había abierto cartas; examinado cada uno de los retratos dormidos, salvo uno…

Mirado en muchos cajones del despacho, intentando encontrar razones de lo ocurrido, pero el había sido un hombre demasiado inteligente, la experiencia que había acumulado con la edad… sabía usarla a cada momento, para que solo ciertas personas descubrieran lo que el sabía…

Obviamente, todos esos descubrimientos y sospechas las había escondido para el joven Potter, que a esas horas estaría en la casa de la familia Weasley.

Pero ella se seguía sintiendose tan cansada como cuando se le comunicó la noticia.

La noticia que le rompió el corazón y le había echo romper su faz dura y severa para caer en las lágrimas, junto a sus compañeros en la enfermería de la escuela.

Levantó la mirada hacía el único retrato que no dormía. Este no había dejado de mirarla. Con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, que siempre transmitían tranquilidad, a través de las gafas de media luna.

La nueva directora de Hogwarts le regaló una leve sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

Nunca hubiera creído que lo echaría tanto de menos, más allá que su amable director, más allá del jefe de la Orden… más allá de su mejor amigo.

El, antes de partir, sabía perfectamente lo que Minerva McGonagall sentía por el, y lo que mas le daba vida a ella, era que fue correspondida.

Pensar en aquello le hacía sentirse como una adolescente, como tantas a las que daba clase. Pero ambos habían aclarado, que ya, teniendo una edad, bastaba con saberlo…

**_-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash Back-_*-*-*-*-*-***

_Dumbledore acababa de soltar la lechuza que le daría a Harry la señal de que debían ir por el Horrocrux, y en ese momento estaba arreglándose la túnica ante el espejo, y cubriéndose bien con la capa de viaje, pues iba a hacer mucho frío en la cueva…_

_Fue cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta y aquella severa, pero en el fondo dulce mujer, entró en el despacho._

_-Albus, han enviado una carta de… ¿te vas otra vez?- preguntó con una gota de angustia._

_-Si, Minerva, debo marchar, y esta vez… voy a llevar a Harry con migo._

_-¿A Harry? ¿Cómo vas a llevar a Harry? Tu mismo dices que es muy peligroso, no debes llevarlo._

_-Minerva, el insiste, y le necesito, así irá aprendiendo a que se enfrentará._

_-Albus, no quiero ver llegar a Potter con una mano marchita-volvió a decir angustiada, y ambos miraron a la mano del director._

_-Sabes que me dejaría morir antes que permitir que le pasase algo a Harry-contestó calmadamente._

_-Lo se, pero no quiero tampoco que te pase nada a ti… otra vez…- la voz de la maestra mostraba, por una vez algo de temor, y preocupación._

_-Tendré mas cuidado esta vez, te lo prometo._

_-Albus, tu siempre te cuidas, lo que me preocupa es que sea lo que sea a eso que te enfrentas sea mas poderoso que tu, por una vez._

_El anciano la miró, sus ojos temblaban, la intranquilidad se veía a la legua._

_-Probablemente… está vez sea mucho mas fuete, pero eso debo comprenderlo, para saber que armas usar.-la maestra asintió lentamente._

_-Me quedo muy inquieta cada vez que te vas, lo peor es que la mayoría de las veces no avisas; y desapareces de repente dejándonos a todos con la angustia de lo que pudiera pasar en tu ausencia._

_-A unos más que a otros ¿me equivoco?-dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos._

_La mujer tardó unos segundos en contestar._

_-Sí. A unos más que a otros._

_El anciano mantuvo la mirada y a los pocos segundos la bajó a las frías baldosas del suelo._

_-Creo que nunca hemos hablado de esto seriamente._

_-Tampoco hacía falta._

_-Me gustaría aclararlo, antes de, como tú dices, pase lo peor._

_-No hay que aclarar nada. Lo sabes todo perfectamente, y tampoco he intentado disimularlo demasiado._

_El director de la escuela se acercó, hasta quedar frente a ella, y cogió una de sus cansadas manos. La elevó despacio y la beso tiernamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Minerva._

_-Si tú no tienes nada que decir, hablaré yo._

_Ella abrió mucho los ojos._

_-Desde siempre, desde que te conocí hace mas de 70 años, supe que sentiría algo por ti, pero muchos incidentes me han llevado a posponer esta conversación una y otra vez._

_Y nunca me he sentido tan culpable de nada, retrasándola más y más, sabiendo en lo que podríamos haber hecho con nuestras vidas juntos. Lo siento tanto mi querida Minerva._

_-No hay nada de lo que culparse. El mundo te necesitaba más que yo. Yo era feliz simplemente viéndote a mi lado todo el tiempo._

_-Pero yo no necesitaba al mundo tanto como a ti._

_Sus miradas, llena de confesiones, de sentimiento y cariño._

_Se unieron en un abrazo, aquel que tanto anhelaban desde el principio. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquello terminase, y pudieran quedarse así siempre._

_Pero sabían que no era posible, así que se separaron y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse._

_Albus agarró con delicadeza la cara de la mujer y posó un suave beso en su frente._

_Luego se separó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta._

_Y aunque era una despedida triste, ambos se sentían felices en su corazón._

_Porque ahora sabía que eran correspondidos, que nunca habían estado solos, y nunca lo estarían pasase lo que pasase._

_Y la puerta del despacho se cerró._

_Como tantas otras veces, que se iba sin avisar._

_Pero esta vez sería la última._

_-----_

_**Agradezco cualquier critica. Solo es pulsar un boton y decir bien o mal.**_

_**Gracias c= besos =***_


End file.
